


Midnight Blue

by Pyracantha



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley loves PowerPoint, Crowley loves presentations, Established Relationship, He still needs that wahoo, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Playlists! All the playlists, Post-Notmegeddon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), They love each other so much, music fic, musical education, silly family traditions, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: The South Downs cottage has some traditions. Some are more fun than others, this one has a surprise so it can't be all bad OR Crowley tries to update the angel's music collection and the angel schools him hard. Lots of love and fluff!(footnotes now work!! <3)It is also unbetaed due to time restrictions so if you see glaring errors they are all mine and you are welcome to let me know about them. Takes me a while to get to comments but I'll try to fix anything I see.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Promptposal





	Midnight Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Epivet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epivet/gifts).



> For my prom date @Epivet. I am so in awe of all your hard work on the GO Events Server and how much attention you give to all of our music links we throw at you day to day to day. We are better for your work Epi and I love you big! <3
> 
> EpiVet: here is the playlist from the fic. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> [life is a borrowing of bones ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2AqZKQ3UlRtwo5g5yfyCb6?si=dRoEo-zXQcWHwCKtrVIqNA)

“So Angel, are you ready for a new album?” Crowley watched Aziraphale from across the room as he spoke. It has been two years since the world had not ended and the South Downs cottage has a tradition every other Thursday.

“Grab your nibbles on the way to the living room. I’ve got a case of that 2011 Montepulciano d’Abruzzo for the evening.”

Aziraphale’s ears perked up at the vintage and he grabbed a laden charcuterie board and hurried into the den. “What do we have on the menu for me this evening my dear?”

Crowley has been trying with varying success to introduce Aziraphale to more modern music. So far he’s missing a bit more than hitting but he’s actually done much better than he had thought he would when he first suggested the project to the angel.

Bowie had been a hit as well as Neil Young, Patty Smith, Leonard Cohen and, oddly enough, the Kinks. That one had been Crowley’s attempt to wind him up but it backfired. Aziraphale adores A Well Respected Man and, Crowley suspects, a younger Mick Avory’s smile. Crowley can’t be jealous (Oh who is he kidding, yes he bloody well CAN.) so the Kinks have not cropped up over much in the playlists he builds for Aziraphale on Spotify.

Crowley’s tastes are varied and expansive and choosing new music for Aziraphale has been a new and challenging joy. It’s been a new adventure and one which they have entirely enjoyed together. Crowley smiles as he sets them up on the sofa handing Aziraphale his wine and beginning his presentation. [1]

“Well tonight we have an album from 1972. It’s an album with a theme of love, so that should be right up your alley angel.” He winks at Aziraphale who smiles brightly back with a little wiggle for good measure.

Crowley, as he has for many years, feels lucky that he gets to enjoy these sweet moments with his angel. He smiles and goes on.

  
“This is a very influential prog-rock band called Pink Floyd and this is their 7th album, it’s called Obscured by Clouds.”At this he unveils a picture of the album cover on his computer presentation. It’s an abstract of clouds in a dark blue and pinkish sky. [2]

  
“I know we usually listen to the albums all the way through but I wanted to play you the song Stay first.”  
At this he clicks on the link in the powerpoint and the song begins to play.

  
Aziraphale, to his credit during these experiments in “bebop”, always listens with utmost attention. At first Crowley had thought he was taking the piss but he is very serious about finding at least one good thing to say about the songs Crowley plays for him. [3]

  
The song starts and Crowley glances at Aziraphale when the lyrics begin and then gazes off and away with a bit of a blush. Noticing this, Aziraphale pays close attention to them.

_Stay!  
And help me to end the day  
And if you don't mind  
We'll break a bottle of wine  
Stick around  
And maybe we'll put one down  
'Cause I wanna find  
What lies behind those eyes  
Midnight blue  
Burning gold  
A yellow moon  
Is growing cold_

At the words “midnight blue, burning gold” he glances at Crowley and smiles fondly. Crowley’s blush deepens at that but he makes an effort to smile back. He doesn’t usually play music that cuts this close to the bone for him. He meets Aziraphale’s eyes as the end of the song plays.

_I rise  
Looking through my morning eyes  
Surprised  
To find you by my side  
Rack my brain  
And try to remember your name  
To find  
The words to tell you good-bye [4]  
_Morning dues  
Newborn day  
Midnight blue  
Turned to gray  
Midnight blue  
Burning gold  
A yellow moon  
Is growing cold__

Crowley slides his hand into the angel’s as the last chorus plays. He clears his throat. “So what did you think? There’s several instrumental pieces on the album that I think you’ll enjoy.”

Aziraphale looks thoughtful. “The instrumentation was unusual but I very much enjoyed the singer and the lyrics were beautiful.” He smiles and interlaces his fingers with Crowley’s. “Thank you for that one my love.” He lifts Crowley’s hand and kisses the knuckles.

Crowley ducks his head and tries very hard not to roll his eyes. Compliments and endearments still make his chest feel like caving in but he fights to accept them for Aziraphale. He takes a swig of his wine to hide his face for a minute. Then Aziraphale surprises him.

“And now I have something for you Crowley!” Aziraphale is so excited that Crowley can’t help but laugh at the angel’s enthusiasm.He looks on, incredulous, as Aziraphale closes his powerpoint and opens the Spotify app. [5]

“I was reading some poetry this week. Pablo Neruda, you know him?”  
Crowley scoffed, “ I am familiar with the works of Pablo Neruda.” [6]

  
“Well I’m not sure you’ve read this one but I think it’s lovely. And I’d like to read it to you? If that’s alright?”

  
“Of course, angel. Go ahead.” Crowley settles back as the angel begins to recite October Fullness. Crowley loves to hear the angel read. He leans back on the sofa and closes his eyes. He listens, sinking into himself and allowing the words to wash over him. 

_Little by little, and also in great leaps,  
life happened to me,  
and how insignificant this business is.  
These veins carried  
my blood, which I scarcely ever saw,  
I breathed the air of so many places  
without keeping a sample of any.  
In the end, everyone is aware of this:  
nobody keeps any of what he has,  
and life is only a borrowing of bones.  
The best thing was learning not to have too much  
either of sorrow or of joy,  
to hope for the chance of a last drop,  
to ask more from honey and from twilight.  
Perhaps it was my punishment.  
Perhaps I was condemned to be happy.  
Let it be known that nobody  
crossed my path without sharing my being.  
I plunged up to the neck  
into adversities that were not mine,  
into all the sufferings of others.  
It wasn’t a question of applause or profit.  
Much less. It was not being able  
to live or breathe in this shadow,  
the shadow of others like towers,  
like bitter trees that bury you,  
like cobblestones on the knees.  
Our own wounds heal with weeping,  
our own wounds heal with singing,  
but in our own doorway lie bleeding  
widows, Indians, poor men, fishermen.  
The miner’s child doesn’t know his father  
amidst all that suffering.  
So be it, but my business  
was  
the fullness of the spirit:  
a cry of pleasure choking you,  
a sigh from an uprooted plant,  
the sum of all action.  
It pleased me to grow with the morning,  
to bathe in the sun, in the great joy  
of sun, salt, sea-light and wave,  
and in that unwinding of the foam  
my heart began to move,  
growing in that essential spasm,  
and dying away as it seeped into the sand.  
[7]_

As the angel finishes the poem Crowley opens his eyes to see Aziraphale smiling at him, that mischievous light still in his eyes. “That is beautiful,angel, but what does this have to do with our music night?”

“Well I was searching playlists on Spotify and”

Crowley’s eyes light up in delight as he interrupts him. “Searching playlists? Since when do you know how to do that?”

“I wanted to learn since you always find such good songs for us on the application. So my dear, if you’ll let me finish?” He raises his eyebrow smugly.

“Of course! Please do go on.” The habitual sarcasm softened by fondness. Crowley grins at his clever angel and waits to see what he has come up with.

“As I was saying I was searching for playlists. While I was clicking around I noticed that some of the playlists were named for snippets of poetry. So I thought I’d try a few lines that I like and see what I could find. This poem has one of mine, “nobody keeps any of what he has, and life is only a borrowing of bones.” It’s rather a melancholy line I know.”

  
He pauses for a moment, tracing circles on the back of Crowley’s hand, his eyes downcast. “I used to focus on that line too often but in this new world I rather like the sentiment that we are always renewing, that this WORLD is always renewing. Do you know what I mean?” Aziraphale fidgets a bit like he still does sometimes when he is uncertain.

Crowley moves forward as if he’s going to kiss him but ends up touching their foreheads together and looking deeply into those now midnight blue eyes. He cups his hand on Aziraphales jaw and quotes, “our own wounds heal with weeping, our own wounds heal with singing”. His voice is low and rough with emotion. “That’s my favorite one angel. I always do like the singing.” Aziraphale closes in and kisses him gently.

  
“So I found this playlist [8]and it reminded me of you. All your brightness, all your melancholy, all your excitement of the new and I just wanted to share it with you so much.”

He hits play on the second song and the song begins. Aziraphale just pulls Crowley to him so they are face to face. He wants to watch his demon hear the song he has picked. Crowley listens while gazing deeply into Aziraphale’s eyes. That blazing gold meeting the midnight blue and it’s like he could fall into them forever.

_Why're you so amused  
There's nothing in me  
Why're you always sad  
When you're not with me _

I need you more than ever, girl  
But forever girl, I'll be  
Lonely, yeah

_And I, and I would shed my skin  
If you would ask me  
And I would die for love  
It's nothing to me  
But I could live forever, girl  
If you never go away  
Flying _

_She's like heroin  
And she cries in her sleep  
And she's nothing to me but a saviour  
Yeah, I cannot live in the dream  
And I need her to say  
That she's everything  
Yeah I'm falling  
Yeah I'm falling  
Yeah I'm falling  
Yeah I'm falling slowly  
Yeah _

_Why're you so surprised  
There's nothing to me  
Dark behind the eyes  
Just like I should be  
And I would choose another way  
If you ever fade away  
Away, yeah _

_And I, and I would shed my skin  
If you would ask me  
And I would die for love  
It's nothing to me  
And I could live forever girl  
If you never go away  
Flying _

She's like heroin  
And she cries in her sleep  
And she's nothing to me but a saviour  
Yeah, I cannot live in the dream  
And I need her to say  
That she's everything  
Yeah I'm falling  
Yeah I'm falling  
Yeah I'm falling  
Yeah I'm falling slowly  
Yeah

_And she's nothing to me  
But a saviour  
And I try to forget  
That I need her  
All the times that you left  
Oh I'll save her  
Oh I'll save her_

As the song fades he captures Crowley’s mouth again. He breaks the kiss and just a breath apart from Crowley's lips he sings in a whisper;

  
_“If you would ask me,  
And I would die for love  
It's nothing to me  
And I could live forever girl  
If you never go away  
Flying”  
_

_  
_ Crowley can’t help but kiss him again, with sweetness, a solid promise, a forever he can never say sighing into the kiss.

He smiles with such fondness and says “ you were always such a surprise Aziraphale. No matter what was happening you were there a pitfall of delicious astonishment. I’ve never met a single being like you.”

He smiles and leans in for another kiss. This has hallmarks of a grade A snog if he’s not careful. Aziraphale undoes his resolve by licking into his mouth and now he’s lost in the feel, taste, and smell of Crowley.  
  
If you ask Crowley about that music night he’ll say it was one of the best ones ever. A successful band for Aziraphale to explore, a surprise playlist with current music (!!) from Aziraphale, and ending up in the angel’s strong arms. Forever never felt so good.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1Believe it or not one of the things that Crowley misses as far as his job went is presentations. There is nothing he loves more than putting together a justification and presentation on a project. Possibly because Aziraphale is far more forthcoming with a well placed WAHOO then his previous audiences. [return to text]
> 
> 2One reason Crowley had picked the album was because of the cover. It reminded him of the view of the earth while flying rapidly towards the sea. [return to text]
> 
> 3Even if the comment was “They sound very enthusiastic but that poor boy sounds like he could use a cup of tea.” A comment I’m sure Buster Poindexter would find amusing.[return to text]
> 
> 4He has to turn away during this line because it still makes his heart ache. Two years is a blip in their time so he’ll be recovering for a while. Melancholy is still his old friend even in the midst of complete happiness.[return to text]
> 
> 5Though the angel’s technological prowess has improved Crowley is always surprised when Aziraphale shows any facility for computer programs.[return to text]
> 
> 6(author note: I cannot ever talk about the works of Pablo Neruda without thinking of this quote from the Simpsons.  
> Lisa:  
> Hmmm, Pablo Neruda said "Laughter is the language of the soul."  
> Bart:  
> I am familiar with the works of Pablo Neruda.  
> [return to text]
> 
> 7October Fullness by Pablo Neruda translated by Alastair Reid [return to text]
> 
> 8 [life is a borrowing of bones ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2AqZKQ3UlRtwo5g5yfyCb6?si=dRoEo-zXQcWHwCKtrVIqNA) \- The first song Aziraphale plays is Heroin Song by Jadu Heart. Interestingly the playlist actually also contains some Pink Floyd!  
> Heroin Song is written from a man to a women but as Aziraphale and Crowley have no connection to gender the lyrics can be felt deeply without worrying about that. [return to text]


End file.
